


The Omega Dragon

by jarethsdragon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25498141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarethsdragon/pseuds/jarethsdragon
Summary: Where you find out about Hanzo
Relationships: Hanzo Shimada/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 100





	The Omega Dragon

The Shimadas lived next door from you and it was the weirdest experience you had ever had. They were, at once, the quietest and noisiest neighbors you ever had. That wasn’t even counting the time you were fixing your solitary dinner, heard a deep-voiced shout and the tip of a green-edged sword came straight through your shared wall. Literally, you could count on a drink or two when you talked about your “crazy neighbors” in the local bar. It always started with “you’ll never believe what happened to me back at my place” and someone would hang their head and pay for your drink.

As a female alpha, you already had the deck stacked against you, so joining up with Overwatch was a great gig. If Zarya hadn’t been an alpha female and the most jovial, congenial, happy woman you had ever had as a best friend, you might have left the sausage factory of Overwatch entirely but you and she were fast friends who kept up with all the female alphas. The base was utterly packed with male alphas—it seemed to be a prerequisite for joining Overwatch and would have been entirely miserable except for the fact that the alphas often brought their families on base with them. Mercy—surprisingly a beta with only a scientific and researched understanding of ruts and heats—often speculated that it was an ancient instinct to have the children together to protect them, but you privately wondered if it wasn’t because of the ancient and inescapable need for alphas to compare and compete with each other. Whether it was whose children were smartest, oldest, tallest, fastest, strongest—every alpha competed with every other alpha.

And you were right next to the Shimadas.

Genji was unashamedly an alpha. He readily flirted and paid court to every omega in a hundred-mile radius. None of them took him seriously—who could, honestly, since he would flirt with three or more omegas at a time?—but he seemed to enjoy it anyway. Like every other alpha, he wore it as a proud badge of honor.

Hanzo was a different story.

Hanzo was completely different from his brother. While Genji was brash and brazen and loud, Hanzo preferred to stay in the background, remain quiet and reserved. Genji would go out and talk to people and create the strategies for success, while Hanzo stayed behind and did the quiet but necessary things that made the team complete. Hanzo would guard the rear—and that was a good thing—and Genji would almost invariably lead the charge. Genji was open about most of the details about his life—and loved talking about it—but Hanzo preferred to be a largely unknown quantity and generally did not speak of his past. Still, Hanzo knew every detail about everything as much as Genji did and he was excellent at sniping from hidden spots. While no one specifically said anything about it, Hanzo’s level-headed excellence was often more sought after than Genji’s brash hubris.

And, as you were inclined to leave people alone and to allow them to do as they wanted in private, you let them do as they pleased in their own apartment.

You were fixing a quick meal—a store-bought main course with some yeast rolls and some sides—when you heard the rapid tap at your door. You were hoping that it was one of the base children in one of their school fundraisers and so you decided to just let it be. They could just wait or go away. Then there was a harder, rapping—thudding really.

You wiped your hands on a dish towel and walked over to shout at whoever was still hammering your door. Then you caught it—the sweet and spicy scent of an omega’s heat. Well, hell—some neighbor had lost their suppressants or forgotten to take them or something. Urban legend said that occasionally an omega would land at a random alpha’s door if they had a heat unexpectedly, if their suppressants were late or a bad batch, or if they had been ill while on the suppressants and interrupted their cycle. Of course, urban legend also said that they would be highly fertile at this point and that they would be giving it up to anyone who crossed their paths—which seemed straight out of porn storylines—so, who knew? So, it wasn’t completely unheard of, but you had never expected it to happen to you.

Maybe it was your downstairs neighbors—a mated alpha and omega pair of gentlemen. His alpha had recently deployed and he was probably feeling lost and simply forgot the most recent dose. If he wasn’t a darling who continually came by with homemade cakes and occasionally some tomatoes from the potted tomato plants on his balcony, you might have been irritated. As flighty as he was, though, he was a good guy and both of the bonded pair were dear friends.

You opened your door with a cheery, “Dolph, what happened this time—?”

Hanzo stood at your door.

“Oh, Hanzo! Sorry—I thought it was my downstairs neighbor.” You waved at your apartment. “Come on in.”

He shifted from foot to foot, twitching and glancing around as though he was expecting to be jumped. You cocked your head and tasted the air, surprised at the thick heat scent bursting in the air. You were thinking so hard, trying to see what was going on, that you missed what Hanzo had just said.

"Sorry—what was that?"

"I want... Could I come in?"

"Oh," you murmured with a slight flush. "Sure."

The moment that you got him inside your apartment, he reached over and slammed the door. You were going to slap him—no one had slammed the door out of your hand since grade school—but then you caught a lungful of that spicy scent.

"Now, you know," he whispered.

"Know what?"

He leaned closer to you and nodded slowly. "You know... about me."

You scowled at him and stiffened, but then he blushed and glanced aside. His hands seemed to tremble finely as if there was something just barely tolerable grazing his skin. His eyes gazed at you with a wet glimmer and a slightly dazed glint in them. He jumped at the soft sound of a muffled door slamming beyond your own and then seemed to dance slightly as though he was trying to figure out how to escape something.

"You...?" you sighed.

He looked at you with a hasty jerk of his head and a slight wince. "If you are asking...? Then, yes." You blinked at him in surprise. "But... I have to ask. I am asking... you... please."

"You are in heat," you sighed. He nodded in relief and began tugging at his clothing. "Hold on. Are you asking me... to be your alpha?"

His whole face flamed up to his ears. "Yes. Yes—if you'll have me." At your stunned silence, he burst out, "I know that I am... an omega. I know that I am a criminal. But I will be loyal to you. I will... do what you want. Just... please—!"

You nodded in silence. So, now you knew. It made sense in a way, now that you had this crucial piece. He stayed in the back of the back to avoid triggering some alpha. He was quiet, withdrawn, to avoid triggering an alpha. Hell, he probably was so quiet because of that.

"Yeah, baby," you nodded. His quietly worried frown vanished in some kind of relief that brought a charming bit of color to his high cheekbones. "Umm... this is kind of sudden—."

"I know," he whispered with another blush. "I was going to... to tell you... but then, there never... never was the right t-t-time. And Genji said...." He turned red again and cringed. “That... an alpha—. I snuck out. Genji.. does not know I... asked you now.”

You nodded again and reached out to cup his cheek in your palm. "Baby... it's okay. We'll get through this together." He let out a low sound like a wolf growl and rubbed into your palm like a great cat. "You're already... really in deep, right?" He nodded again, his hands tugging restlessly at his clothes. "How long has this been going on?"

"T-t-two... days." He sighed and tugged restlessly at his clothes again. “Genji said to wait. To wait. To approach when... the time was right. He thinks... I am still there. While he t-t-trains.”

"Two days of heat?!" you blustered. "It's a wonder you can talk. Okay, so go into the bedroom and get naked. I'll take care of doing the calls and take care of you."

He sighed and put one large hand over yours at his cheek. His eyes were fever bright as he gave you a sort of nodding bow and disappeared. You snatched up your phone and called the medical hotline to report the heat and that you were taking a few days off to help. You both would be reported as taking medical leave—not that at least Genji wouldn't know exactly what was going on. You sent an email as well to your supervisor before filling a water bottle with ice water and snatching up some packages of snacks and going to your bedroom.

Your bed was handsomely made with crisp corners, the pillows fluffed and the sheets pulled down. The light in the adjoining bathroom was on and you could hear the sink running through the mostly closed door. He must be worse than you thought—deep in his rut and probably barely able to string a sentence together. Heaven only knew what he had done for two days before coming to you.

You settled the prepackaged cookies and chips on your boxy, standard-issue bedside table, along with the water bottle, and went into the bathroom. Hanzo had gathered the towels and folded them in an elegant roll to settle them beside the tub. He was splashing the water in your tub, stirring it and testing the temperature and utterly unaware of you watching as his shivered and shook as he waved his wet hand and sprayed droplets around before wiping his brow.

"You okay?" you asked softly.

He jumped with a hoarse cry and whirled to face you. For a moment, you would have sworn that he was about to attack, but then he looked up at you and nodded. Waving his hand, he murmured, "I did not hear you approach, alpha." You smiled at the little warble in his voice. "I... ran a bath."

"Honey," you whispered as softly as you could. Omegas were sensitive to sounds, sudden movements, and prone to bolting at the start of their heats. It was supposed to be a protective instinct to try to avoid violent alphas, but—honestly—who did like loud people thudding around wildly? Nobody—that’s who. Your alpha father always found it humorous and had no problem telling the story of your mother running from him during her first heat. Of course, he caught her and reassured her, and every time he told the story, he swore that he spoke only in whispers during the heat. "Honey—you need it worse than me. Why don't we get you cooled off a little?"

He gaped up at you with an almost blind stare. "I... did not—."

"Stand up." He complied and you helped him take off his clothes. "Okay, now honey, get in the tub."

Instead, he knelt and carefully folded the discarded clothing. Then he offered you the careful square of midnight dark clothing with a bowed head and a solemn expression in the way a samurai would carefully present a cherished sword up to his lord. His words stuttered dryly as he whispered, "P-p-please, a-a-accept the... me as your omega."

You stared for a moment at the clothing offered with such a ceremony and then nodded. Taking the clothing, you set it on your sink. This was obviously something important to him. "Of course. Now honey, stand and get into the tub." He was flushed all over and you smiled as he rose to his feet. Your fingers trailed over the large, inflamed bump of his scent glans and he let out a close-eyed gasp of awe. "Baby... just listen to me. Can you do that?" He nodded silently, his head thrown back and eyes hazily almost closed as your fingers trailed along the dragon tail at his collarbone. "Good. Now, just step into the tub, okay?"

He staggered backward and stepped into the tub with loud splashes. You picked up a washcloth and dunked it into the water. His skin felt hot as you wiped down his skin, starting at his calves. Your father was right when he told you that feeling a heated omega's skin was like nothing else. You had not expected Hanzo's skin—even his knees for crying out loud—to feel so soft and supple. You also didn't expect him to all but collapse against the back wall of your tub either, but he did as you drug the cloth softly up to his thickly muscled thighs.

His cock was a brilliant red, straining at nothing straight out towards you as you drew the cloth up. The scent boiled out there too, begging for your caress. He offered himself openly, not cupping a hand there, nor stopping your gentle cleaning or turning away as you trailed a finger down the shaft gently. He seemed to be pulsing there, clear drops already weeping out of the tip as you stroked him and began cleaning the last of the sweat that clung to him. He shuddered and let out a gasp as you trailed the cloth across his mighty chest and down his abs. His skin prickled as if he was freezing and the thin hairs on his arms rose in response.

"You okay, baby?" you whispered. He nodded violently and bit his lower lip as you gently tugged his long hair free. "Okay. I'm going to clean you up. It will help cool you off. Then I want you to go into the bedroom, okay?" Another short nod and he whined softly. "You will be fine."

He nodded again, surging forward as he tried to rock against your wet hands. "I will... do what you ask."

He didn't stop shaking as you washed his shoulders or his arms. He arched like a sensuous cat when you swept along his spine. Then when you dunked the cloth and wrung it out, he panted and shuddered as you cleaned the clammy sweat from his hips and flanks. You smirked at him as he pushed out his hips and you carefully spread his ass and cleaned every part of his body.

"I must... I must cum," he whispered as you set the cloth in the water again. He kept rocking back and forth as your hands kept stroking his damp skin. "I must cum!"

"I know, baby," you crooned as you picked up a towel and gently tugged on his waist. Quite swiftly, he stepped out of the tub and you patted his skin dry. "I know you're in heat."

"I... must..." He drew in a sudden, deep breath. Unexpectedly, you did as well, letting your body interpret the hormonal cocktail of scents in the air. "I need to cum."

He was barely dry when he spun and knelt in front of you. His hands came up to tug at your uniform pants and top, digging haphazardly until he found skin. Immediately, his tongue followed, kissing and lapping at you. You stroked his hair as you tossed the towel into your hamper. His long fingers kept digging further and further as he began to tease your skin with his teeth. "Honey—we were going to go to the bedroom, remember?"

He nodded but didn't seem to recognize your words. Instead, he kept trying every fastening his fingers found. Poor Hanzo. He was in so deep he was barely coherent. So, you took hold of his head and tilted his head up towards you. "Honey. Baby. Go to the bedroom."

He finally caught that thread of command and scrambled in a half crawl to the bed. You followed him, amused at the archer as he knelt again by the bed. His entire attention was focused on you as you began peeling off your uniform and tossing it aside. He almost leaped up as you stood there for a moment in your bra and panties, but he caught himself and knelt again as soon as you moved again to peel off your underwear.

"Baby... we're gonna take care of your heat, okay?"

He swallowed so heavily that you could hear the gulp. "I... I am—." Suddenly, tears flooded his eyes. "I am... afraid. I have never... been with an alpha... like you.”

You nodded and stood in front of him. "I know, baby. I know you are." He nodded and leaned into your hands as you stroked his hair back from his face. "I think every omega is. But we're together, okay, baby? We're going to be fine."

He nodded again, swallowing heavily under your fingers. With hesitant fingertips, he reached up to cup your ass in his palms. "I am... a good boy." Before you could respond, it seemed to become a frantic cry. "I am a good boy." His hips thrust at nothing in time to his words. "I am a good boy."

"Of course you are," you whispered. "Now, climb onto the bed, okay?"

Instantly, he climbed into the bed. You tugged at him until he was lying flat, his cock even more ruddy and still hard up into the air. He needed relief now—not when you were ready. Your hands went to where he needed it the most. "Baby... I'm going to—."

"Make me cum," he hissed as his hips bucked up.

"Yeah, baby," you whispered in a croon. He filled your palms and your fingers tightened ever so slightly over him. A shot of whitish fluid spurted out and he sighed a mix of what you took to be Japanese. Desperate Japanese. "I'm here."

Your mouth locked onto the tip and he bucked again. You pulled back instinctively, worried about him scraping against your teeth, but he was already lost. If your hands hadn't pushed down on his hips, he would have kept ramming up. Instead, you suckled him gently and swallowed down the salty taste.

In moments, he was hissing and you knew he couldn't hold out. He had waited for two days, stewing in his heat. Poor Hanzo. So, you dipped your head and sucked hard. He let out a shout and pushed up. Then your mouth was flooded with the taste of his cum.

Then he collapsed on your bed, tears leaking out of the corner of his tightly closed eyes. He had bitten his bottom lip and you would have sworn you could see the slight pinkening of blood at his teeth. He was boneless, almost unresponsive as you held him in your palms while he finally softened.

"Baby—was that good?" you purred. He nodded slowly and another silver tear trickled down his cheek. You patted his face dry and then reached to get the water bottle. "Baby... can you drink something?"

His eyelids fluttered up and he stared at you. "Nani?"

"Baby—that was a lot. You need to drink something."

With a grumpy snort, he rolled slightly and took the water bottle. He spun off the top and from the first sip, he seemed overcome with thirst. And something else, if you had to guess from the way he suddenly shook all over as he gulped down every drop. Then, he set down the bottle and curled up on his side away from you. Even as you lounged there on the bed, you saw him suddenly curl up tightly and his shoulders begin to shake.

“Baby... what’s wrong?” you whispered.

“I am... weak.” His voice croaked hoarsely and shakily. “I am... supposed... I am supposed to make it... good for you. If I cannot be alpha—I was supposed... to be a good boy. A good omega who can be a... a-a-a credit to an alpha. If I... am undone so... fast, then... I am... not—.”

“Not what, baby?”

“Not a good b-b-boy.”

Hanzo barely seemed to notice as you laid down behind him. You wrapped your arms around him, feeling him shudder as if he was cold. You even pulled up the sheets and blanket around him, hoping that somehow you could make him warm. Finally, you whispered, “Baby... hold on to me. You are just fine.”

He sucked in a breath and there was a pause of nothingness and silence. He stared off into nothing for a heartbeat too long before you heard the whisper, “I am... good?”

You squeezed him gently. “Of course you are.”

He unfolded some small bit. Ever so slowly, he rolled to face you. His face was blotchy and his almond eyes were red. “I swear... I will be good.” His face lit up in some small way and he kissed your forehead. “I swear... my alpha.”

“Rest now, Hanzo,” you whispered. “You are a good omega. Now... rest.” He pouted and you put a finger to his lips. “Rest. I’ll get you something to drink.”

“I am not tired.” Despite that, he yawned and stretched. “I should... be fixing you a meal.”

“No. Hanzo—we need to get this straight. I am telling you to get some sleep.” You wiped his cheeks, smiling as he nuzzled you again. “Two days? You’ve been doing this for two days. Rest. I will handle the details tonight and we will be fine. At breakfast—then we will talk, more, but for right now, let me take care of you.”

He nodded and closed his eyes. You combed your fingers through his hair until he seemed to sink into your bed and his breath was even and deepening into a soft snore. Poor Hanzo—now that you were so close, you could see the shadows under his eyes. He must have been exhausted.

Even if he didn’t hear you, you whispered, “Let me take care of some details. I’ll be right back.”

He didn’t even nod.

So, you rolled and crawled out of the bed to grab a robe. You needed to refill the bottle of water, to grab something more than chips and cookies... And to get some kind of birth control. It was far too late to get a hold of Mercy, so for tomorrow morning, you set an alarm to call her. She would be able to give you a shot or something, now that you had an omega. Hell, you might call her over to examine Hanzo—to be sure that he was okay.

You were fiddling with the phone and coming out of your kitchen with your one, lone banana, and two apples and a full bottle of water in your deep robe pockets when you saw the metallic form of Genji, sitting on the floor in your living room. You were ready to throw something—the apples—at him when he put his finger up to his helmet.

So, instead, you glowered. The glare of death that usually sent omegas and sometimes even betas running. He shrugged and you would have sworn that had his armor speakers been on, he would have been laughing. Instead, he reached behind himself and pulled out a small bag. Without a word and with considerably more silence than you would have given him credit for, he handed you the bag, gave you what might have been an approving nod since he also gave you a thumbs up, and then he quite calmly exited your apartment.

To your astounded gaze, your front door lock twisted and locked behind him.

Curiosity won and you ransacked the bag. Okay.... the magazines all went into the trash since they were literal trash pornography magazines. There were a few vibrators of various shapes and two boxes of condoms. One was labeled “Xtra sensitive for Omega Pleasure” and the other was the “XXX Fun pack”. If you hadn’t known that Genji had been living with Hanzo, you would have been creeped out—but hell, he knew that Hanzo was in heat. Then there was the scrawling note in the bottom:

“Please... be good for my brother. He is a good omega.”

Your heart broke. Far from being intrusive—okay, he did break into the place—Genji seemed to be giving you a gentle nod of approval and encouragement. So, as quietly as you could, you took it all into the bedroom. The fruit and the water went back where Hanzo could reach them, along with a few of the condoms. The boxes of condoms and vibrators all went into... where? You settled them on top of your dresser where they would be out of the way, but visible.

Unbelievably, Hanzo was aroused not too long thereafter. He curled around you, put his arms around you, and nuzzled your neck. You were awake anyway, and you rolled him on his back. He whimpered as you lapped at his nipples and teased that swollen lump right at his neck, but his hands remained gentle on your skin.

“Please... help me, alpha.” He groaned as your nails trailed between his thighs to the sensitive groin skin. “Please... it... hurts.”

“Of course, baby,” you crooned. Grabbing a condom, you ripped the packaging and set it aside. His eyes went wide as you took his cock and lapped hungrily at it. You suckled it and nursed at it, making it ruddy and straining. Then, as the first salty drops began to trickle out, you slide the cool condom on it.

He let out an amazed curse and bucked at your grip. Of course, the cherry red condom looked so good that you were quite happy to straddle his hips. “Baby... let’s try this on, okay?”

He nodded wildly. Then, as you lowered yourself onto him, he sighed in that deep and rolling way. You began to buck, to ride him and he was so open, so vocal that he liked it—that it was almost an aphrodisiac all by itself to watch him. You came, shuddering and groaning on top of him and gripping him from the inside out.

Of course, stubborn man, he was still hungry for more and holding back judging from the way he was stiff and pushed down into the pillows. But he stayed stock still, waiting for you to catch your breath before timidly asking, “Could I try... on top?”

“On top? Sure,” you grinned.

He rolled with you, surprising you that he could stay joined to you as you both got him on top. His eyes went wide as he scrambled to find a good position and then thrust deeply the first time. Then there was another of those barrel sighs and he whispered, “My father told me... that an omega should... never do this.”

“Do this?”

“From on top. That an omega would... get ideas.”

“Bullshit,” you muttered. “Let’s see if we like this.”

He leaned over to begin nibbling at your breasts, lapping at your neck and ears as if you were made of candy. Whispered words drifted over your skin and it seemed to be a game for him to ask for everything.

“I want to kiss you.” Of course, you nodded, your legs clenching his wobbling hips, and he pressed a gentle kiss to your lips. “May I kiss your... your cheek? Your ear?” You let out a shaky sound of your own as his gentle kisses feathered down your cheek to your ear. “May I touch you?”

“Anywhere you like,” you smiled as you lapped at the swollen scent glans. He would look amazing with a dark bond mark right there.

“Anywhere? Anywhere I like?” His hands drifted between your bodies to begin testing your soft skin and he studied every breath you took. “Even here?”

You bucked hard to feel him stroke your clit. “Fuck yeah.”

His eyes darkened and widened and suddenly he let out a happy growl of his own. His hips swayed gently at first and then went faster, harder. He kept touching and kissing—even suckling your breasts with a needy whine—and then returning to that hard, muscular thrusting that lit up your body as well. He was still holding back, you could tell from the way he suddenly was staring at nothing and doing those shaky, deep breaths that seem to be a last-ditch effort to hold back something truly terrible or wonderful or both.

So, you grabbed his head and led him down to kiss him. To force him to see you. His eyes fluttered closed as you traced his lips with your tongue. Then you could taste him as he opened up. He reared back, bucking hard, and gasped for a moment.

You took that desperate moment—the moment that he paused and was shaking with need—and clamped down on his skin. Right there where the bond mark would be. Right where he needed it so that he could finally spin out of control.

He went wild, his toes clawing into your mattress with harsh sounds and his hips snapping faster and faster. His body seemed to glow with sweat and despite the gentle tugging against your teeth, you could feel that he was not going anywhere. Instead, he was fighting to drive into you.

You let him go as the stars and fireworks built in your blood. And then they all exploded, hurtling you into the abyss. He let out a crow and slammed in deep one more time before all but collapsing on top of your body.

His muscles trembled and shook as he laid there. You smiled at him, pleased and sleepy, and brushed the hair that was sticking to his cheeks and forehead. “Baby... are you okay?” He nodded silently. “Okay, then. We’re going to pull out and then get something to drink, right?” He nodded again. “Then, we’ll go to sleep.”

He was largely silent as he pulled back and sat on his ankles to pull the condom off, wrap it in tissue and toss it into the trashcan. He offered you the water first, along with the first pick of the snacks and fruit. There was a silence to him, a sort of air of disbelief, as you pressed the apple in his palm and gave him the water back. He seemed to still be perplexed as you both laid back down.

The next morning, he was up and fixing breakfast—eggs and toast and coffee—and then offering to give you massages and puttering around in a way that made you a little annoyed. You knew that likely Japan was different in how omegas and alphas worked, but still—this seemed extremely odd.

“Hey, Hanzo—could you... sit down and talk to me?” He dropped the dusting cloth that you had bought but literally never used, and came over eagerly. With a smile, he snuggled next to you. “Are you okay?”

He frowned and pondered that before answering, “Of course.”

“And nothing is bothering you?”

He shook his head too quickly. “What should be bothering me?”

“So... I don’t... fully understand... how you intend doing things. I want... you know, a partner.” He cocked his head in worried confusion. “I want my omega to be my partner. Fifty-fifty—even Steven.”

“I am doing chores,” he whispered.

“I know, baby, but I want you to relax, too. This is... our first heat together. You don’t need to suddenly be my slave.” You brushed a rebellious lock of hair out of his face. “I don’t really even want a slave. I want a partner.”

He took in a deep breath and asked, “You... want a partner?” You nodded with a smile. “You... do not intend to... leave me behind? To make me leave Overwatch?”

“Of course not! Why would I do that?”

“I thought... alphas just wanted someone to... to cook and clean and things. Genji... said that... any alpha would.” He stared at you intently, measuring the words spoken. “My father... treated my omega mother like she was a burden. She could not even... go shopping or eat with a friend without asking his permission.”

“Baby... relax. I can clean my own mess and cook meals and... you know, handle you being a hero of Overwatch.” He gave you a bashful nod and a half-smile. “Your life doesn’t end just because I have claimed you.”

“But Genji said—.”

“Never mind what he said. Just listen to what I am saying.”

He squirmed slightly. “Genji will know I am missing, now.”

You felt your cheeks heat up as you considered whether or not to tell him about the ninja’s visit. “You are... fine here. He and I will figure it out.”

“He might be mad.” He puffed out a sigh. “He will have to clean his own messes.”

“I think that he’ll understand,” you crooned, stroking his skin. “You are an adult. You can choose to find a mate.” You smiled at him. “And I have shown this with a bond mark, didn’t I?”

His eyes went wide and he touched the sensitive bond mark. With a little smile, he snuggled down on the couch with you. You had thought to watch some brainless movie, but instead, he talked. No, really talked about things—his life, Genji, yakuza. Mostly about his father—a dour old alpha who married late in life to a young omega—and how he did things. Words poured out of him as if he was releasing a tidal wave.

It was an hour later when you heard a knock at the door. Hanzo’s eyes were widening and darkening and he had taken to holding your hand and lapping at your fingers when he heard the sound. Immediately, he rose and ducked into the bedroom as if he was afraid to be seen. You frowned, wondering who would be calling and opened the door.

Genji stood in his usual way, holding two large plastic bags that smelled amazing. “Hey... I see that Hanzo made his way over—finally.” You nodded, amused as he passed you the heavy bags. “Just... be good to him, you know?”

“You approve of us?”

“Yeah. He’s... he’s a tough man. A good man.” Unexpectedly, he ruffled his fingers through your hair and laughed as you scowled. “I want him to be at peace at last. If you want, I’ll bring over some of his clothes and stuff—but he’s going to be hungry and he’s a real ass when he gets too hungry.”

You stared at the wide collection of bags with their variety of logos. “What all did you get?”

“Umm....” He imitated scratching the back of his head like a schoolchild caught sneaking a cigarette. “So, I have no idea what you like and he likes all kinds of things, so I got you all a buffet. A little Thai. Some Chinese. Some sushi. Even some of the fried cheesecake bites that he likes.”

You chuckled. “No escargot?”

“Ewwww! Ew! Ew! Ewwww!” He made a gagging sound and danced around like a second grader with a booger on his finger. “No snails! Never! No snails.”

You were laughing hard as the plastic bags dug into your fingers. “Okay. No snails.”

He stood up and nodded. “Good. Those are nasty. But seriously—he... is a good man. He doesn’t believe it, but I think he is. And I’ve forgiven him for everything. So, I want him to be happy and live with an alpha who treats him right.” He gave you an irreverent salute. “Just knock on my door if you need anything. After this heat, we’ll get him moved properly, but for right now—treat him well.”

You felt a wave of relief flood over you. As much as you had felt certain that Genji wouldn’t put up a stink, you weren’t exactly relishing the thought of trying to tell him that you had claimed his omega brother. “I will.”

You smiled as he sauntered away to his door and you went back inside to your place. Apparently, yes, Hanzo was famished and was out in the living room again the moment you closed the door. He grabbed the bags and began setting out the whole feast like a buffet in your kitchen. You pushed a plate into his hands, along with a fork and knife and he loaded it up before going to sit down with a pleased groan.

“Hungry, Hanzo?” He paused, his cheeks puffed up slightly, and nodded with a blush. You smirked and picked out some favorites before joining him. “I am, too.”

Once finally replete, he took all the dishes and began busily cleaning up all of the little boxes and tubs, stacking them neatly in your fridge. You cleaned up the table and began wiping dishes dry beside him.

His voice was husky in that way that told you another peak was coming. “Am I... good enough for you?”

“Of course you are, baby.” You smiled and kissed his cheek. “Of course you are.”

“And... I can stay... with Overwatch? I can continue to lead my team?”

“Sure.”

“And... you will keep me? You will... have children with me?”

You blushed. “Hey, umm... so this was sudden, but... yes. I will keep you. I didn’t want kids immediately, but yes, you are a good omega and I claim you and keep you.” You patted his ass. “Can’t get rid of me that easily.”

He let out a release sigh and nodded. “Thank you.”

And the wildly loud cheer from the other side of your kitchen wall was surely a coincidence.


End file.
